Behind The Scenes Of InuYasha
by Krazy Kikyou
Summary: Take a look at what REALLY happens after the director says cut! You might be suprised as to who is paired with who in real life.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: warning!.. character bashing...mostly by the characters themselves. just for fun...and I dont have anything against homosexuals. just remember this is just for fun!**

**Behind The Scenes Of InuYasha**

**Chapter One:**

**"And cut! Ok that's a wrap", shouted Vegeta from his director's chair.**

**"Oh thank god! I couldn't stand to be around that moron for another minute!", declared Jaken while throwing his staff on the floor of the set. "Why do I have to be the one paired with that make-up wearing fool?", he asked as he took the hat from his head and threw it on Rin.**

**"Hey! Watch it you little green ingrate!", snapped Rin.**

**"Don't worry about it Rin", Sesshoumaru said simply, "I hear he's going to be killed off the show soon." **

**Jaken just ignored his two co-actors as he stormed off to his trailer to take a bubble bath.**

**"Ok Ok OK! I need everyone off the set!", Vegeta bellowed. As the set slowly emptied Vegeta noticed on actor was still sitting under the "Sacred Tree". "Kagome?", He asked softly, "is everything ok?". **

**"What?... Oh yeah, everything is hunkydory, Mr. Vegeta", She replied, "I was just wondering...", blushing she looked down at her left toe, "if...well...". Annoyed by the amount of time Kagome was taking, Vegeta interrupted, "What is it Kagome, I've got to get this set ready for Naraku, and you know how he over reacts if he's ready before we are." Kagome just laughed nervously and replied, "Oh you're right, never mind, I'll just...I'll talk to you later." "Ok", Vegeta said as he rushed off to get ready.**

**As she walked slowly towards her trailer she bumped into Kikyou, her bestfriend in real life. "Ok Kagome, don't keep me waiting! What did Mr. Director say?...are you two on for this weekend?", Kikyou asked excitedly. Upon closer inspection of her good friend's face, Kikyou knew the answers to her question..."He said 'No'?" **

**"No...I didn't even get to ask him", she confessed. "Kagome! This has been going on for months...as a matter of fact it's been going on ever since DBZ got cancelled and Vegeta took over as our director!", Kikyou scolded. Before Kagome could reply Kagura walked up..."Well, well, well...so little Miss Kagome has a crush on our director! Ha!...Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mix business with pleasure?", Kagura taunted Kagome. **

**"Didn't anyone ever tell YOU to MIND your own business, Kagura?", Kikyou asked, defending her friend. "And besides Kagura," Kagome added, "you and Inuyasha are openly dating! So you are one to talk!" **

**"Look! I was just giving some 'friendly' advice...that's all.", Kagura said grimly, as she walked away.**

**"Maybe she's right Kikyou.", confused, Kagome started walking again. "NO! Don't you listen to her Kagome! She's just jealous that you and Inuyasha are "together" on the show! I won't let you walk away from this! He's the 'Prince of ALL Saiyans' for goodness sakes!...Now you go change out of that ridiculous costume, and go back there and ask him if he wants to double with you and Sesshoumaru and me this weekend!", Kikyou ordered.**

**"All right! I'll do it!", Kagome said confidently. **

**With a smile and a strong feeling of pride, Kikyou walked into her boyfriend's trailer. "This is ridiculous!", she heard him shouting at someone, "it takes me longer to get ready for the show than it does ALL the women here put together! Why? Why do I have to wear all this make-up.. and FUR?". Kikyou now knew what was going on, "Is he giving you a hard time again Bernice?", She asked the make-up artist. "Girl! Doesnt he always?", Bernice sassed.**

**"Come on, love, all this make-up and fur makes you look cool and strong!", Kikyou tried to convince Sesshoumaru.**

**"It makes me look GAY!", Sesshoumaru corrected.**

**Kikyou tried to fight back her laughter, but it came pouring out.**

**"That's it!", Sesshoumaru bellowed. "I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm a queer! Especially that wanna be monk, Miroku! He won't leave me alone! He's constantly propositioning me." **

**"I've told you just ignore him honey.", Kikyou said while changing her clothes.**

**"I can't! I want a love scene!"**

**"WHAT...?", Kikyou almost choking on her Diet Dr. Pepper asked.**

**"That's right ,Kikyou, this weekend when we're doubling with Vegeta and Kagome I'm going to ask him to do something about this! Maybe they could change the episode when I let you die! Yeah, yeah...I could rush over and save your live, ...and then you could repay the favor..." , before Sesshoumaru could finish his ranting, in burst Inuyasha!**

**"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru, I've got it! It's in my truck out front...", Noticing Kikyou, Inuyasha quickly greeted her, "hi Kiks...come on Sesshoumaru, you've got to help me get it before he sees it!", Inuyasha continued excitedly. Sesshoumaru quickly got up and with a giggle the two ran off leaving Kikyou bumfussled. _Golly, I wonder what those two are up to this time!_, Kikyou pondered.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind the Scenes Of InuYasha **

**Chapter 2**

**"Hey Bankotsu! Vegeta is almost ready for you, man."**

**"Oh, yeah, thanks Koga...I'm just trying to find my banryuu... , you haven't seen it, have you?", he asked as he franticly searched for his weapon of choice. It was hard for Koga not to laugh out loud, but he managed to hold it back and answered his friend with a simple "no" and got the hell out of there. Meanwhile back on the set, the laughter was rolling out of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as they told Kagome and Kikyou of the trick they were playing on Bankotsu.**

**"Ok, so you found a REAL banryuu, and replaced his fake one so when he tries to pick it up he will fall down?", Kikyou asked unamused. "It will be much more funny when it actually happens, Kiks!", Inuyasha tried to explain.**

**"If it's so heavy how in the world did you get it here, Inuyasha?", Kagome interrupted. "Funny you should ask...let me tell you a little story about this.", Sesshoumaru started to tell them about when Inuyasha first came to get him help carry the real banryuu to the set. "So, we ran out to Inuyasha's truck, we grabbed it with both hands and gave it a big jerk. Right away I knew we wouldn't be able to lift the damn thing on our own, so I was like 'how did you get this thing in your truck', and THEN he tells me 'oh yeah, I had the guys who work there help me'...so then I was like'GUYS? There was more than one?' and then he was like ' yeah me plus the six of them'. So it took seven people to put it into the truck, but he didn't bother asking 6 people to help him get it OUT of the truck!" Everyone died laughing except Inuyasha. "Alright! alright!...I was just really excited...geez!", he defended.**

**"So who helped you then?", Kagome and Kikyou both asked at the same time.**

**"Well there was Vegeta..", Kagome's eyes lit up when Inuyasha said his name, "Koga...Jakotsu...and Kaede...oh yeah, and Shippou, who wouldn't get the hell out of our way!"**

**"That little imp won't leave me alone", Koga told everyone. "He always wants to go out clubin' with me...it's just not cool to be seen out with a lil' person", he explained. "Koga you are so mean! But I hate that little mini pimp wanna be, too, he looks up my skirt every chance he gets!", Kagome added her thoughts of the midget.**

**"Oh Oh! Here he comes! Act natural!", Inuyasha shouted. Everyone scattered like rats. Bankotsu knew something was going on but dismissed it when he saw his banryuu on the ground of the set. "Umm...how did my banryuu get down here?" he askes suspiciously. Vegeta didn't want the prank to be ruined so he stepped up. "I had it brought down to get the set ready. Remember in the last scene Inuyasha had just knocked your banryuu out of your hand...we're going to pick it up from there...so... PLACES EVERYONE!", Vegeta shouted as he walked over to his director's chair feeling very proud of himself for saving the prank.**

**After a short struggle with Inuyasha, Bankotsu went for his banryuu...and just as planned he fell flat on his face. "What the fk?", he yelled as he got up. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru!" If he didn't already know that the two of them were to blame he did now...as they hauled ass off the set. By this point everyone was laughing as Bankotsu ran after Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Well, I guess this scene will have to wait", Vegeta said as he got up to pour himself some coffee. "Hey Kagome, do you need a caffine break?", he asked. 'Oh my gosh!', Kagome thought. "Yeah sure", she replied as Kikyou gave her a little push in his direction. **

**"I was wondering Kagome, are you busy this weekend?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears! 'Did he really just say that?', she asked herself..."Huh?", she asked Vegeta. "Oh I'm sorry...I just thought that maybe we could go out or something...but I understand if you don't want to...I mean I guess it would be kind-of weird dating the director, huh?", Vegeta nervously spit all that out in less than a second. "No, no, wait a minute! I _thought_ that's what you said...it's just, well, I was going to ask YOU out...", realizing what she just said Kagome blushed. "Well,...I guess we have a date then?", Vegeta asked shyly. "Umm yeah! Is it ok if we go with Kikyou and Sesshoumaru? That WAS the original plan anyway, but if you don't want to that's fine," Kagome started to ramble now. "That sounds great", Vegeta interrupted. "Now...do you think we can get those guys back here so we can finish this?", he asked her jokingly. **

**"I'll see what I can do", Kagome told Vegeta as she headed to find Kikyou. She didn't have to look very hard. "I heard it all!", Kikyou told her with a look of such happiness on her face you would think SHE was the one who just landed a man. "I feel so gitty!", Kagome confessed.**

**"What's going on here?", the two girls heard the voice that we've all grown to hate.**

**"Hey Naraku", Kikyou said with as much excitement that a child might have to go to the doctor. "I just saw those buffoons running around...when are you people going to take this job seriously?", Naraku asked the two 'priestesses'. "Lighten up Naraku! You need to have fun at work", Kagome tried to tell him. "Well, I guess when you are just a co-star, like YOU, you can have fun...but when you are THE star of a show it's all work and no play...something neither of you OR your boyfriends would know anything about.", Naraku said as he stuck his nose in the air walked away. Kikyou and Kagome just laughed. **

**Just then Kikyou noticed Sango and Miroku, "Hey you guys! We've got some good news over here!", she shouted acrossed to them. "What's going on?", Sango asked when she and Miroku reached the girls.**

**"I've got a date this weekend!", Kagome exploded. "Rub it in!", Miroku said sadly. "Oh I'm sorry Miroku...I take it Jakotsu said no again?", she asked sympatheticaly. Miroku just sighed and said, "I'm not really in a social mood right now, I'm going to my trailer to watch 'My Best Friend's Wedding', and eat a 1/2 gallon of cookies-n-cream icecream." "Ok, sweetie, I'll talk to you later", Sango told her bestfriend. "I hope Miroku finds the man of his dreams soon", she told Kikyou and Kagome, after Miroku was out of sight. They both agreed with Sango. **

**As the three talked about Kagome's date, Bankotsu ran up, out of breath and asked, "Where in tarnations are those two pranksters?" "What are you talking about, love muffin?", Sango asked him. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!" he replied. That was all he needed to say for her to know that the pranksters were up to their old tricks again. "Do I even WANT to know what they did THIS time?", Sango asked as she gave her husband a loving slap on the butt. "Now's not the time for these shenanigans, Snookems", Bankotsu said embarrassedly as looked over at Kikyou and Kagome, "I've got some paybacks to go plan."**

**"If you need any help with that, just let let me know...I would love to turn the tables on those two", Kikyou told Bankotsu. **

**"Hey, while you both are here...would you guys like to go out with us this weekend?", Kagome asked the happily married couple. "I would love to, but I have to go record the new Barbie movie. Working two jobs doesn't leave me much time to do anything else.", Sango replied sadly. "Well, why don't you just quit so we can work more on making Bankotsu JR.", Bankotsu asked with a look of seduction on his face. "Now's not the time, love muffin, you have to plan your payback", Sango teased. "You're right!...See ya's", Bankotsu said quickly as he dashed off. "I think he's still mad over the last prank", Sango told her gal pals. "Oh you mean when they put Nair in his shampoo bottle?", Kikyou laughed as she remembered.**

**"Yeah, he still has to wear a fake braid that Bernice made for him...and he's not to happy about that.", Sango confessed as they walked towards the break room. **

**"Oh NO!", Kagome yelped, "Not Shippou!"**

**"Hey hey hey fine ladies", Shippou said in his most pimpable pimp voice.**

**"Go away loser!", Kikyou said.**

**"Ah how you gonna be like dat wit a playa...show me some love", Shippou said as he was tried to get a glance up Kagome's skirt.**

**"Get away!", Kagome screamed as she kicked him across the room.**

**"Why to go Kagome", Koga stood to applaud Kagome's actions. Shippou got up and started to get the dirt off his shoulder, "you shouldn't be dissin da homies like dat", he told Kagome. His attention now turned to Koga, "When we goin out pimpin' dawg?"**

**"As soon as you grow up", Koga joked.**

**"What are you talkin bout man, I'm twenty two years old! Lets go find us some ladies!"**

**Annoyed Koga replied, "Look little dude...you would just be crampin my style...you're just not down...well, you ARE down about 12 inches from the floor...but I mean you're not down with the homies". **

**"Why you wanna go play me like dat?" Shippou asked as Koga and the girls left.**

**"Damn", he said to himself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**'If I don't stop eating I'm going to get fat and then I really won't be able to find Mr. Right cuz I won't be able to get my fat ass off this sofa!' Miroku trounced himself while he was stuffing his face with cheesey puffs. Just then he heard knocking on his trailer door. "Sango probably made Bankotsu come check on me while she's out of town...", he thought out loud, "how did she get such a hunk when SHE doesn't even get her nails done, and I get NO one?"**

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

**"I'm coming!", he shouted as he slowly rolled off the sofa onto the floor. (KERPLOP!) By the time he got to the door and opened it he was shocked. "Jakotsu!", he exclaimed as he pulled his robe tight around his chest. 'Oh my lucky stars he's here!...and I look like shit!' he thought. Jakotsu turned around, "I thought maybe you were out", he told Miroku. "No, no...I'm alone...come in and I'll go freshen up a bit." Miroku was overwelmed, this was like a dream come true. But the dream didn't last long when Jakotsu replied, "No I don't think so man". Jakotsu has a rather deep, manly voice off the set anyway, but for some reason it sounded even deeper this time. Miroku just stood with a blank expression on his face. He didn't know what to say. "Look, I just wanted to say 'I'm sorry' for the way I reacted the other day. But dude listen...just because I play a transvestite on the show does not mean that I'm gay on my own personal time. I've told you this three times now...I expect that it will not happen again", Jakotsu said rather coldly.**

**It was hard for Miroku to hold back his tears, but he did! "It won't happen again. Let's not let there be any hard feelings between us, ok?" he asked Jakotsu. He agreed with a nod and went on his way. As soon as the door shut Miroku's true feeling came pouring out like a faucet.**

**"Ok Bankotsu! I did it! Now where is my 50 bucks?" Jakotsu asked as he stuck out his hand to Bankotsu, who had been waiting a few feet from Miroku's place. "You told him you were sorry?" he asked his buddy. "Yes!" Jakotsu replied, "now give me my money so I can go pick up my date." Bankotsu gave him the fifty dollars he promised. 'The things I do for that woman', he thought about Sango making him promise her that he would keep an eye on her best friend, who happens to be gay. Feeling a little lonely himself, Bankotsu headed back to his and Sango's place to wait for his loving wife to call home. As he walked along he saw Sesshomaru and Vegeta on their way to pick up Kikyou and Kagome, so he decided to give them a little advice, haven temporarily forgoten his plans for revenge. "Hey what's going down" he asked. "Just on our way to get the girls", Sesshoumaru told him cautiously, fearing that Bankotsu was going to strike out with some sort of payback. "Want some advice from an old married man?", Bankotsu teased the two bachelors. "Well, Sesshoumaru might, but I myself used to be an old married man...", Vegeta reminded them that he was recently divorced from Rei, 'Sailor Mars' from the hit TV show 'Sailor Moon'. "Oh yeah that's right", Bankotsu laughed as he remember seeing all the headlines in the supermarket tabloids, "then you already know to take em someplace cheap so that they don't expect to be taken out somewhere fancy all the time once you're married". "Man you're lucky Sango isn't here or you would have one of those well known slap marks on your cheek", Sesshoumaru warned. The three of them stood there shooting the shit for awhile longer before Kikyou and Kagome came looking for them. "Well you guys have fun...I'm going home to wait for my wifey to call me" Bankotsu told them.**

**A good while later as the four of them were eating dinner, Sesshoumaru brought up the love scene to Vegeta. Again, Kikyou almost choked on her Diet Dr. Pepper. "Well, Sesshoumaru", Vegeta chuckled, "what about all the fans out there that want you paired with Kagome? I think we would have a lot of outraged fans if we did something like that." Sesshoumaru smiled as he thought for a moment. "Ok then, I'll do a love scene with Kagome", he said mischieveouly while rubbing his hands together. Now it was Kagome's turn to choke on her soda. At the same time Kikyou gave her boyfriend a swift kick in the shin. "Ouch!... what the..", Sesshoumaru was cut off by Kikyou, "oh sorry sweetness, my bad", she said with an evilish Kikyou style grin. "Hey look over there", Kagome, changing the subject pointed to Inuyasha and Kagura. "Should we ask them to join us?", Vegeta asked the gang. "Don't even bother, Kagura won't let Inuyasha do anything with anyone but her.", Sesshoumru told them. Vegeta had been observing just how bitchy Kagura really was lately on the set. She demanded to be on the set anytime that Kagome was going to be up close with Inuyasha. "Yeah, since I've taken over as director I've gotten to know the real Kagura", Vegeta told them with a 'I don't like her either' tone.**

**"So, do you mind if I ask how you went from being an actor on DragonBall Z to being the director of InuYasha?" Kikyou asked to change the subject off of Kagura. Kikyou hated Kagura even more than the others because of the 'fling' Sesshoumaru had with her before they hooked up. "No not at all, Kikyou", Vegeta responded, "gee where to begain...after DBZ ended I had well more than enough money to retire on, but I also had a bitch of a wife at home, so that was out of the question...so first I tried being a model. But I quickly discovered that years of wearing spandex on DBZ was enough for me." Vegeta took a short break to down a brewski in which gave Sesshoumaru the time to add his two sense, "Yeah, I hear you...I feel the same way about all this make-up and fur I have to wear". This was the perfect time for Vegeta to ask why Sesshoumaru and the girls were dressed in their costumes for the show, but just decided to let that subject go for now. "Yeah, well, anyway, so after the modeling I was cast as the lead in Rurouni Vegeta, (now known as Rurouni Kenshin), but that didn't work for me because for one, I didn't like NOT killing, and two I didn't like the pink gi that they wanted me to wear. So I quit and after awhile I saw the job opening here and thought 'what the hell' so...yeah here I am." **

**As the four continued their conversations over dinner Kagome was getting to know Vegeta...and she wasn't really sure if he was what she was looking for. Just as they were finishing up their meal two familiar faces walked up to the table. "Gramps! Granny!", Kagome shouted as she jumped up to give her grandfather, on the show AND in real life, and grandmother, Kaede, hugs and kisses. "How are ye and yer date Kagome", Kaege asked her grandchild. Kaede could tell by the look in Kagome's eyes that something was wrong so she asked her to go to the lady's room with her to help put in her glass eye... gramps never gets it straight. "Sure Granny...I was wondering why you were wearing that patch out in public...lets go", Kagome was relieved to get away from Vegeta for a moment. "I'll go, too!", Kikyou uttered as she grabbed her bow and quiver and ran off with the other two women to the restroom.**

**"What's going on Kagome", Kikyou asked. Kagome bit down on her lower lip, trying hard not to cry. 'I shouldn't of said yes...I knew he just got divorce...I'm so stupid!' she thought. "I don't think he likes me, all he talks about is 'Sailor Mars"", she cried as she flug her arms around Kaede. "Now now, ye just have to give it time child", Kaede tried to comfort her granddaughter, "now pull yourself together and put my eye in." Kaede pulled her glass eye from her brazire. As Kikyou and Kaede convinced Kagome that she just needed to give it chance, Sesshoumaru was trying to help Kagome out, too. "I don't know what the girls are talking about, but it might have to do with you ONLY talking about your ex-wife, not that I didn't like seeing those pictures of her in her thong bikini, but...well you know...I'm sure that Kagome didn't like it one little bit." Vegeta started to beat himself up on the inside...'I knew that was too much' he thought. "I better go find Kagome and tell her I'm sorry", he told Sesshoumaru as he stood up. But before he could go Gramps asked to see the picture of his ex in a thong. Sesshoumaru was so suprised that he fell over backwards in his chair bringing the group unwanted attention. Just as the girls were returning from the bathroom two young fans of "InuYasha", appearing to be about 12 and 13, ran up to get some autographs. As the group started signing, the older of the two, 'Ashley', asked Kikyou, "What in the name of Naraku are you doing here with that little witch of a priestess-wanna-be, Kagome?"**

**"Ut oh, Vegeta, prepare yourself...", Sesshoumaru said as he took cover under a near by table. Vegeta just stood there wondering what was going on. It didn't take him long to figure out why Sesshoumaru had taken cover, it was when the younger of the two fans, 'Brittany', started deffending Kagome with her life that Vegeta headed over to the table next to Sesshoumaru. "I take it this sort of thing happens a lot?" Vegeta asked Gramps as he climbed under the table with him. "Yes sonny...more times than Kaede's glass eye has popped out into her cream of wheat...and that's saying a lot right there", Gramps informed Vegeta. "Why, I do believe the last time I was out with those two whipper snappers they ended up in the slammer." **

**Vegeta was flabbergasted! "Jail?" he asked Gramps.**

**"Yeah...they beat up one of those 'haters'...I can't remember which one...a Kikyou or Kagome, they're all plum stupid if you ask me...anyway, yeah...they beat up a hater and we had to cough up 150 dollars each to get 'em out...I tried to tell the police that Kagome had Polio...but they didn't buy it...apparently they are fans of the show too..." as Gramps ramble from under the table the on going scene with Kikyou and Kagome was turning violent. Just as Ashley pounced at Kagome Brittany threw a spork hitting the opposing hater in the eye. "NO! Not my eye...I don't want to look like Kaede!" Ashley shouted as she clutched her eye. Kagome was outraged...as she rolled up her sleeves she warned Ashley "You've just made your biggest mistake you little powerpuff girl wanna be...nobody talks about my Granny that way and lives to tell the tale".**

**"Let's get 'em Kagome", Kikyou shouted with her sleeves already rolled.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha sat nervously with his date. He was trying very hard not to look at the scene unfolding across the room...Kagura could tell this too. "Inuyasha are you even listening to me?", she asked. "I think I need to go help them out", he told her as he stood. Kagura was outraged. _I lost Sesshoumaru to Kikyou...I will NOT lose Inuyasha to her counter part, Kagome_, she thought as she ran after Inu.**

**Inuyasha got to the girls just in time... he caught Kagome before her fist hit the young hater's face. "Kagome!" he shouted, "take a minute to remember the last time you and Kikyou did this!". Kikyou also heard Inuyasha's words and took her hands off the other girl's neck. She and Kagome both started to remember...**

**FLASH BACK**

**It was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou and Kagome, they were at the movies...when a Kagome hater started some shit with them. Kikyou just simply wasn't in the mood on this particular night...and without warning she lashed out and started beating the bejibies out of the girl. The girl's boyfriend then tried to pull Kikyou off of her, but Kagome jumped on his back and put him in some sort of choker hold. "Wow this is better than watching WRE wrestling on Monday nights!", Inuyasha said excitedly. "It's all fun and games until someone looses an arm", Sesshoumaru remarked. It only took a few minutes before the police were there breaking up the brawl. Suddenly the show didn't seem as funny to Sesshoumaru when his girlfriend was put into the back of the police cruiser with Kagome.**

**"So what do you want to do now?" Inuyasha asked...seriously...like he didn't know that Sesshoumaru would want to go bail the girls out of jail.**

**"You idiot! We have to go get them out of jail...how much money do you have?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled all the money out from under his fur. "I don't have any...Kagome paid for me to see the movie, and I used my $50 for snacks and Kikyou paid for my Bubba Cola brand soda pop", Inuyasha told him.**

**"Great! And I've only got $15!" Sesshoumaru said as he crumbled his cash and tucked it safely away under his fur thing. The two stars got into Inuyasha's truck and headed to the county jail where Kikyou and Kagome had be taken.**

**"How much!", Inu staggered after hearing the officer tell them it would be $150 for each girl. Calmly Sesshoumaru pulled his cell phone from his fur and dialed Kagome's Gramps. After explaining what had happened, Kaede and Gramps were on their way to help out. The two pranksters decided to have a little fun until Gramps and the bail money arrived. "Well well well" Sesshoumaru started as they walked into the holding room where Kikyou and Kagome were behind bars, "isn't this a nice change?" He asked. The girls didn't seem amused at all. " I bet you never thought in a million years that you two would be on the other side of those bars looking at Sessh and me...did yas?", Inuyasha was having WAY to much fun with the situation. "Ha Ha! Now that you've had your fun get us out of here!" Kikyou shouted.**

**"We're working on that one hun, you see... we don't have any money..." Sesshoumaru started to explain...**

**"WHAT?" Kagome demanded, "I paid for you to get in the movie!"**

**"Don't worry... in the morning Inuyasha and I are going to go ask Rumiko Takahashi, the most popular female comic artist in the world, if we can get a pay advance...and then we will be back to bail you out!", Sesshoumaru told the girls cheerfully.**

**Before the girls could blow up, Kaede walked in the room.**

**"Granny!", Kagome shouted and hugged her through the bars. "Why are ye here Kagome?", she asked. Embarrassed, Kikyou started to explain, "Well, Mrs. Granny ma'am, some thugs tried to steal Kagome's purse...and welll, umm..."**

**Kikyou was inturuped by Inuyasha's laughter, "PURSE? Kagome doesn't have a purse!"**

**"Of course not dear, the thugs have it...right Kagome?" Kaede asked her grandaughter. "No it was like a scene from WRE wrestling Granny" as Inuyasha started to tell what really happened Gramps was just making matters worse in the lobby with the officers.**

**"You don't understand officer...Kagome has POLIO, she shouldn't be in that cell with the draft and all..." **

**"Nice try Mr. Higurashi...it's either $150 for each girl or they spend the night with me", the officer said with a gleam in his eyes. He was a lover of BOTH girls. He went on to explain to Gramps that Inuyasha didn't deserve to be with either Kikyou or Kagome. That's all it took for Gramps to hand over $300, get his grandaughter and her friend...and get the hell out of there.**

**END FLASH BACK**

**After remembering THAT, Kikyou and Kagome started to walk away. Then one of the little haters shouted out profanities, that was enough for them both to forget the flash back I just wrote and take off after the little witches. Inuyasha grabbed both girls and was struggling to keep them off the haters when he called out for Sesshoumaru to help. Sesshoumaru reluctantly crawled from under the table and took his girlfriend and he and Inuyasha dragged the two girls out of there. As they were leaving they could hear the police sirens. "We've got to get them out of here quick!" Inuyasha shouted as he through Kagome in his truck...leaving Kagura behind with Vegeta.**


End file.
